


Happy and Content

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Kaito hates being reminded of his birthday but he's more than content just having Kaede at his side.
Relationships: Hoshino Kureha/Tsujiishi Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Happy and Content

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kaito!  
> You lovable prick T~T I miss you
> 
> Also a year ago today...StaPa was shut down T~T

Kaito awoke to the love of his life. A usual occurrence nowadays since the two had brought an apartment together since graduating their education. Kaede - who now went by his real name instead of Kureha - lay at his side, smiling softly at him with half-closed sunset eyes, his red hair fanning over the pillow as he reached out to place his hand on Kaito's chest. Kaito smiled back and pressed his own hand over Kaede's, threading their fingers together and laying his other arm behind his head.

"Good morning, Kaito~! And also happy birthday~!" Kaede giggled.

Kaito rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Is it that awful day again? I keep telling you to forget about it, you know," There was a smile to his tone that had his lips twitching.

"And I keep telling you I won't ever! Even if you don't want to celebrate your birthday then I'll just have to do it for you!" Kaede pouted and Kaito chuckled, turning slightly to face him better.

"What if I'm content just knowing you're here with me on this day? Just the same as every day?"

Kaede blushed and Kaito chuckled again before he received a light punch to his shoulder, "You're not even mean anymore, you just like making me embarrassed".

"Payback for all the crazy shenanigans you put me through at school. Simple. Also, there's a difference between being embarrassed and being flustered~"

"You're doing it again! Kaito~!"

Kaito full on laughed then. No matter how many years passed them by, Kaito would be content just having Kaede in his life.

His little shining star never failing to light up his world.


End file.
